


angel's trumpet

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [61]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tension, Unrequited Crush, heaven pre-war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel clearly likes aziraphale. there's something unsettling about the way he goes about showing it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 27





	angel's trumpet

aziraphale feels more confused than he actually is.

deep down, he knows he understands this. understands what gabriel is doing; what sort of offering he's making. his arms gestured forwards, bunches of wildflowers stacked upon one another, clutched between his fingers. each one a new shade of the color spectrum the almighty's been painting. reds and yellows, creamy, pale whites. with golden pollen to dot the center, thick as it blares through his nostrils. he wants to cough it up, wants to choke and cry and _scream._

but there's no getting out of this situation. not even with his well-seasoned theatrics.

"my dear," aziraphale starts, treading the sand between safe earth and dirty water. "whatever are these for?"

playing the unsuspecting, oblivious party isn't going to get him anywhere. gabriel has never been one to back down from the tension of an awkward conversation. if anything, he seems more enthralled by the challenge of it.

he shoves the flowers towards aziraphale, hard against his chest. it's enough to make aziraphale stumble, threatening to go toppling right over. gabriel either doesn't notice, or doesn't really care.

"for you. they're pretty, aren't they?" he says. "look at these ones, they match your hair."

gabriel plucks one of the flowers, tucking the stem behind aziraphale's ear. his fingers linger too long on aziraphale's face, the pad of his thumb sinking in like butter against aziraphale's cheekbone.

"she calls them dandelions. they're so soft, but so delicate. i have to imagine she made them in your image."

aziraphale struggles not to take offense. "i, er - thank you."

polite. _curt._ it's his best way of driving gabriel off, getting him to finally leave. but the day is steadily dripping into afternoon, and gabriel is as stuck to his side as the pollen on his fingers. richly saturated, smiling at him with his eyes squinted, half-gleaming. he grins in the color yellow. aziraphale aches to shroud away from the intense hue.

"thank you, again." he says, though gabriel hasn't spoken. "i really must get going now. raphael, he - he wants to show me something."

and gabriel's smile droops. like honey sunken with cool water, diluted beyond repair. he keeps his composure in check, nodding empathetically - full of _understanding._ but aziraphale still feels uneasy. aziraphale knows he's been watched more than he is seen.

"of course. take care, and look after yourself. watch for when the sun sets, the dark is scarier than you'd think." gabriel tells him, leaving before aziraphale can get another word out. it gives him an awful, preylike perspective on things. he barely wants to turn his back, even once gabriel's gone.

(he doesn't know what's waiting for him.)

true to gabriel's word, dusk weighs down upon him worse than dawn. by the time he gets to raphael, he's hopelessly out of breath, and wrecked to admit his folly.

he never lets it slip that he ran the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired my sleeping pills kicked in during writing this snzz goodnight


End file.
